


Cable Tied

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [632]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: @such-a-random-rambler asked for:  prompts you say? I’ve seen pics cross my dash this morning of John in a chunky jumper, so how about John being cold, ir getting warm again?
Series: prompt ficlets [632]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 20





	Cable Tied

Five is perfectly climate controlled, not even a draft from the air recyclers. Summer or winter mean nothing up there; it’s just an even, constant temperature optimized for a working human body.

London has a chill in the air, damp and cool, promising fogs and later snow. But today has dawned crisp and clear.

John had intended to just steal some socks, unaccustomed to the cold tiles. The thick, possibly even hand-knitted sweater is begging to be taken from where it’s been jammed into the bottom drawer of the armoire of the guest bedroom, forgotten. It’s lumpy and bunches up around his shoulders, but it’s warm and aged-softened to perfection, perfect to snuggle down, turtlesque.

He hears the door open, smells fresh-brewed coffee and freshly toasted bagels. “Oh darling, it’s not that cold,” Penny says, already dressed for the day.

“It’s perfect,” he says, hugging his own arms around his waist, smiling.


End file.
